1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient hanger for an automotive vehicle fuel cap designed for attachment to the inside surface of a fuel tank filling inlet access door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most automobiles which are currently manufactured have fuel tank filling inlets located behind an access door in the side of the rear portion of the vehicle. A filling inlet access door is typically oriented in an upright, generally vertical disposition and is rotatably mounted on the vehicle body by a pair of hinges. A latch is usually provided on the door opposite the hinges, and normally requires a key in order for the access door to be opened.
Conventional vehicles include a variety of different fuel tank filling inlet cap configurations, but virtually all fuel tank filling inlet caps include some type of cam or thread mechanism whereby the cap is secured to close the filling inlet by means of a clockwise rotation relative thereto, and disengaged by counterclockwise rotation. Some fuel tank filling inlet caps employ a central hub which is externally threaded to cooperate with internal threads in the mouth of the filler inlet. Other types of filling inlet caps include a central hub with a pair of radially extending lugs that pass through radial cut-outs in the mouth of the filling inlet. The filling inlet mouth includes an interior ledge with a camming surface, so that the cap is pulled longitudinally into sealing engagement with the filling inlet mouth by the force of the lugs against the camming surface as the cap is rotated relative to the mouth. There are other configurations of fuel tank inlet caps, but nearly all such caps employ a central neck or hub which fits into the tank inlet mouth and is secured thereto by a rotational motion.
During refueling the fuel tank inlet cap must be removed so that the nozzle of a fuel hose may be inserted into the mouth of the filling inlet. Once the inlet cap is removed, the user normally places the cap on the hood or roof of the vehicle, or upon the housing for the fuel station pump. Not infrequently, the user forgets to replace the cap when refueling is completed. The cap then remains on the fuel station pump housing, or falls from the roof or hood of the vehicle as the vehicle is driven away. In either event the fuel cap is lost. This can lead to a dangerous condition with fuel spilling from the uncapped mouth of the tank inlet. At the very least, the owner of the vehicle must face the expense and inconvenience of replacing the filling inlet cap.